Give Me Everything
by ReBish
Summary: On the day of graduation, Helga runs off and joins the military and leaves everyone behind. She makes Phoebe promise to hide her secret until she returns. However, she returns and everyone is different. And she never knew that Arnold, well, he was in love with her already. AxH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

No Goodbyes

**A/N: This story came to me while I was wandering around in my bedroom trying to think of a new HA story to write since I'm back. I think Helga would totally be a badass and do this. Please tell me what you think and REVIEW. Reviews equals updates :D**

On the early morning of graduation where everyone from Curly to Stinky (who managed to keep his GPA above a 2.0) was awaiting the ceremony, Helga Pataki was on a bus with very few possessions on her. She was wearing a pair of brand new jeans, a black tank top and a zip-up sweatshirt. Her wallet had her debit card, driver's license and a picture of the four of them, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and herself. It was the only thing she really needed. Picking up her cellphone, she received a text message from Phoebe who was up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning to get ready for the celebration at one.

Helga gripped her cellphone close as the bus turned on and roared to life. She knew exactly what she had gotten herself into and wasn't backing out, not that she could unless she somehow miraculously acquired a quarter of a million dollars to pay off her contract. Helga took a healthy breath of air and let it out in a heavy sigh. Her parents probably wouldn't be up until the very last minute to get a seat at the graduation ceremony. She wasn't expecting them to guess or approve of her decision. Olga was the golden child and had made every perfect _fucking_ choice. So Helga decided to go the opposite way.

The honorable way.

**P: Are you up? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I'm valedictorian. I don't think my speech is good enough. Do you think I have enough time to rewrite it?**

**H: Oh god, don't start that again. I loved your speech. Your boy-toy is going to jizz his pants.**

**P: Must you be so vulgar about Gerald?**

**H: Always, dear. Now go get ready, I know you'll want to look your best.**

**P: We both do. I'm sorry, I'm taking up your time.**

**H: Nah, I'm dressed and ready to go.**

**P: Already? But it's only six in the morning.**

**H: Well, I'm not going to graduation.**

**P: What?! But you promised!**

**H: I made a different commitment, Phoebes. One I don't think you'll understand now but eventually will.**

**P: What commitment! I wanna know! Tell me, I'm coming over your house right now!**

**H: I'm not actually home right now. I'm on a bus.**

**P: Oh, Helga, if you're running away, you should have told me!**

**H: I'm not running away. I joined the Marines.**

**P: What?**

**H: Yeah, I'm going to be a Marine. If I pass boot camp.**

**P: But why didn't you tell me?**

**H: I didn't want you to try and stop me.**

**P: You should have had a going-away party! Everyone should have said good-bye! Arnold is going to go nuts!**

**H: I don't want you to tell anyone. Anyone. This is something I want to do by myself.**

**P: But EVERYONE is going to talk.**

**H: Let them. There's an email I sent today that you should get. It's going to have all the information about sending letters. I won't have my phone. You'll have the address and I'll call you when I get there. But don't tell anyone. Promise me.**

**P: Helga I...**

**H: Promise?**

**P: I promise. This is going to be hell. Your parents are going to worry.**

**H: They won't give a damn about me. I'm eighteen and no longer their burden.**

**P: They do care, no matter what you think.**

**H: It's three months of boot camp and then I graduate. I wish I could be there for yours but do you think you'd come?**

**P: I'll be there, no matter what.**

**H: Thanks, Phoebes. I'll see you at Halloween. **

**P: I still think you should tell Arnold. **

**H: It's four years. Not forever.**

**P: I don't like this.**

**H: Noted. :d**

**P: Love you.**

**H: Love you most.**

Helga wasn't ready to let go by the time they reached the base she would be staying at for the next twelve weeks. But she surrendered her phone and faced the most grueling time of her life. She crawled through mud, sweated against heavy out pours of rain and gasped against the dry heat as she made her rounds. Helga also made friends who helped her throughout boot camp. Twice, she nearly gave up and was almost sent home but she struggled against the odds and when November came around, she was finally, finally, a Marine.

Phoebe's letters helped immensely. She couldn't have survived the complete silence she put herself through and they always hinted that she should tell people. Her parents had thrown a fit, trying to find her. But Helga had made sure that no one knew what she was doing. Phoebe explained in vivid detail the depression that Arnold had sunk in and it almost, _almost_ made her write him a letter telling him that she was fine.

Everyone else had thought she had run away the moment she didn't appear at graduation. It was odd since she had been talking about walking on the stage for weeks. It was a cover so people would think she was excited. Truth was, she didn't give a damn about the cap and gown or her graduation ring that Big Bob had put tons of money in. Sure, she wore the hunk of gold on her finger. But she had left it behind on the coffee table before she got on the bus.

Most of her things were put in storage when Miriam was on a bender and Bob was at work, selling androids and iphones to the unsuspecting masses. It wasn't very easy but she managed to get things done within two sessions. She paid with what little money she saved up from odd jobs she did around the city for the months she would be away and called the place with a new debit card, one issued by the government, to pay for the rest of the time she would be away. Phoebe checked up on the storage locker from time to time to make sure things were okay.

When Helga graduated from boot camp, she could see her friend's face in the crowd, holding a large sign and jumping up and down. She had come along just like Helga asked and no one was the wiser that she was now a full fledged Marine. They tackled each other tightly and cried, not caring that people were watching, just glad that they were together again.

"Oh, Helga, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Phoebes, can't say it was easy!"

"Oh, you look so good," Phoebe pointed at her green uniform. "You didn't cut your lovely hair, did you?"

"No," Helga turned around to show that the large quantity of hair was bobby-pinned to death in a heavy bun. "But we can't wear it loose ever. It's a pain."

"Don't cut it," Phoebe pleaded.

"I might have to," Helga shrugged. It was only hair. "Did you rent a car?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then let's go back to your hotel so I can change into some civilian clothing and we can go out on the town."

"Oh, Helga, it's so good to see," Phoebe wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I know."

Despite being around her friend, her habits of being in the military didn't go away. She still marched slightly when every they walked somewhere and she used her "sirs" and "ma'ams" constantly. But it was still the same old Helga who enjoyed wrestling and junk food despite her now taunt stomach and muscled body. She was a leaner version of herself, tighter and more deadly from what Phoebe could see. Still, they were the best of friends and enjoyed the two weeks that they had before Helga had to go to her new base out in Hawaii. Wasn't the worst place to go, they conceded but they would miss each other anyway.

When they parted for different gates at the airport, both of them held onto each other tightly and refused to let go until their flights were called and they had to leave. Helga shouldered her bag over her back and sighed as her friend walked to the plane that would take her back to Hillwood. Helga promised herself that she wouldn't return or let anyone know about anything until she was finished with her four years.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

It took some time for Helga to adjust to the military life. She couldn't live on her own or have much privacy while living on base with a roommate, but she made due and focused on her night schooling where she finished up her general education and received an A.A. In English writing. Because Helga didn't want to finish up her education in Hawaii, she took extra classes to raise her GPA and stopped just before her third year of being in the military.

From what Phoebe told her about her friends and their lives, she couldn't help but want to return and see it for herself. Stinky had going her path and joined the U.S. Army. So far, people were proud of him and celebrated every time he came home. Helga had acquired enough time to return back to Hillwood for a good while but never really went. She held on to her promise and refused to return until the time came.

Curly had been diagnosed with schizophrenia after trying to rob a convenience store in one of his hallucinations. He had been hospitalized for a month, trying to get on the right medication. When the combination felt right, they released him back to his parents and he attained a medical assistant degree and now worked at the hospital himself. Overall, he was really happy and was dating some girl who understood him and his disorder.

Rhonda had learned early on in school that she was nowhere near as good about designing clothes as she thought she did. And after a summer in which she spent time with her whole immediate family as well as relatives, she returned from it with a determination to become a pediatrician. She was now going to UCLA (after her parents made a rather large donation to make up for her lack of good grades) and was finishing up her Bachelors.

Sid and Harold had gone in together to buy off Mr. Green's meat store after he had an accident and threw out his back. Since he couldn't do the work as best he could have, he sold the shop at the right price and now they were in a partnership that made one hell of a meat store. They took care to never gouge their customers and people came. They worked together and ran a rather successful shop.

Gerald and Arnold were both going to the University of Seattle an hour away from Hillwood. While Gerald worked to get his degree in business and communications, Arnold had gone the opposite route and was majoring in Anthropology while trying to get his teaching credentials. After both him and Gerald had worked at a summer camp, Arnold had come out with a real passion for teaching children. Gerald just wanted to drown certain kids until the bubbles stopped bubbling. Arnold split his time between school and working at a daycare center by where his grandparents lived. Gerald interned at a local company and was putting in hours so he could get hired within when he graduated.

Phoebe was also going to the University of Seattle to become a doctor. She juggled school, a full time job and still managed to live with her parents and their high expectations. Phoebe was still dating Gerald and was happy with him.

And Arnold was dating Lila for the past year.

Lila, who was working to become a social worker for underprivileged children and was thinking about joining the Peace Corps after she graduated, was still dating Arnold. Helga had cried into her pillow for a week when Phoebe told her gingerly about them celebrating their one year anniversary. But Helga put on a brave face and counted down the days when her contract would be over and she could return to Hillwood. She have even put in her application to University of Seattle just like Phoebe so they could go to school together. It was April. She was out in July.

XXX  
XX  
X

"Did I tell you about Eugene?" asked Phoebe conspiratorially.

"No, what happened to him. I thought he ran off to the circus."

"Kind of," Phoebe paused to take a bite of food. The phone juggled slightly. "He met a guy that one time all of us went to the circus. It was so fun, you should have been there. Anyway, he met the guy."

"And?"

"Well, now they live together in Vegas. How awesome is that?"

"I wouldn't expect less from that klutz," Helga chuckled. She had not told Phoebe that her last comple of days were arriving. She was going to surprise her. "I'm glad he's happy."

"Oh, he's _thrilled._ You should see his facebook. Tons of pictures of them together," Phoebe laughed.

"Thank tiny baby Jesus I do not have a facebook."

"You will when you come back to Hillwood."

"That's a ways away."

"Still, I'm excited that you're almost finished. It's been almost four years."

"Boot camp doesn't count," lied Helga.

"Oh, poo."

In reality, Helga had gone and done the opposite of her fellow Marines. She had saved every penny from her paychecks. She had only bought the necessities and practically lived in her uniform even when she was among civilians. Sure, she had a few pairs of jeans but she was more comfortable in her cameos anyway. That was besides the point. She had a good chunk of cash in her bank account plus the bonus they promised her and it was enough to get an apartment. She had called a couple of places and was able to find somewhere in Hillwood with a _balcony_ and air conditioning. It wasn't very expensive and she was pretty sure she could get Phoebe to move in with her to share the cost. The fact was that she was excited to return.

The plane ride was uneventful and boring with people occasionally thanking her for her service. She had decided to surprise Phoebe by wearing her Dress Blues and arriving at her door-step with her stuff. When she arrived at the gate, people burst out in applause, much to her embarrassment and pride. Helga saluted them, grabbed her things and called a taxi to get to Hillwood. When she arrived at Phoebe's place, she took a deep breath and shouldered her large duffel-bag. She adjusted her clothes and fixed her hat before paying the taxi and heading up the steps.

She knocked.

There was a flurry of steps behind the door and a laugh she could only know as Gerald's before the door swung open and she was faced with him. He had dreads now and a fuzzy goatee on his chin. His eyes didn't recognize her at all and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Can I help you, uh... ma'am?"

"Actually, you can."

"Okay?"

"Is Phoebe here?"

"Yeah," Gerald opened the door a little wider. "Why?"

"Can you tell her," Helga said, removing her hat. "That," she pulled the bobby-pins from her bun and let her blond hair tumble over her shoulders. "Helga Pataki is at her door stop?"

The chaos...

Not only did Gerald stare at her for a good minute, after he recognized her, he jumped in the air and literally _whooped_ in joy. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, claiming that he had never forgotten about her and was always on the look-out for her. Phoebe had been attracted by the noise and stared at Helga for about thirty seconds before she leaped into her friend's arms and shrieked like she had been stepped on.

"Oh my god, you're in the Army," cried Gerald.

Helga wagged her finger. "Ah, ah, hair-boy, I'm a Marine. You don't fuck with us."

"Marine, my mistake," Gerald said, grinning widely, pulling out his phone.

"We have to throw a party," Phoebe said, pulling out her own phone.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope," both Gerald and Phoebe stated simultaneously.

It took about ten minutes for Phoebe and Gerald's phone to blow up. It was a miracle, Helga was back and she was safe and sound. Her parents would be thrilled. What the fuck had she been up to? Was she with child? Did she had tattoos? All these questions would be answered at Sid and Harold's place, which was pretty big. It would be a big BBQ to celebrate.

"Uh, hey guys?"

"Yes," Phoebe asked.

"I have to check out my new place," Helga stated. "I just got one and I need to go sign the papers. And I need to change into some regular clothes."

"Oh, we're still standing at the doorway," Phoebe yanked her in while Gerald pulled her duffel-bag inside. "Come in, come in!"

Helga took the offered shower and washed the hair-spray and mass of gel from her hair that kept it in a bun. She de-tangled it until it fell straight down her back. She dressed in a pair of comfortable cameos, her boots and a tight little tank top that showed off her strong arms. The hair just helped her look a little feminine. Phoebe grabbed and hugged her friend tightly, unwilling to let her go until they were out the door to find her new place.

They found the place okay in the city, in a good neighborhood with children playing in the street just like they used to. Helga immediately went to sign the paperwork and inspect her new place. After making sure that the plumbing was good, the windows opened and there were no vermin, Phoebe decided they needed to buy her something to wear for the party that night.

Helga rolled her eyes but conceded.

Phoebe was gossiping all throughout the shopping while Gerald carried the bags. A little cliché but it was funny to Helga who found a nice pair of black pants and a cute shirt that had a key-lock opening at the front in pink. She purchased a pair of flats and was done. Phoebe smiled at her friend and they returned to her house so they could change. Gerald excused himself to get ready himself and instead went to Arnold's work where he couldn't use his phone while he watched the kids. He was busily doling out snacks to the kid-lets when Gerald arrived and knocked on the door.

"Hey bud," Gerald said, doing their thumb-handshake.

"Hey, I'm kind of busy," Arnold said, watching his kids like a hawk. "Can this wait til later?"

"Not if you wanna know where Helga's been all these years?"

"_Helga,_" Arnold nearly shrieked. "She's back?"

"Uh huh," Gerald's eyes widened as Arnold took him by the shirt and shook him.

"Where? Where has she been?"

"The Marines, dude. Relax, she's okay."

Helga might have been okay, he thought. But he wasn't. How could he when the girl he had fallen madly in love with had disappeared without any signs of where she was going, where she would be or if she was _dead_? Arnold closed his eyes and tried not to show his pain to his best friend. But what could he do? The girl he was _still_ in love with, god rest his soul, was back. And he was with Lila, of all people.

"Man, we're having a party tonight if you want to see her," Gerald said kindly. "You could and say hi."

"Lila's gonna wanna go," Arnold said gloomily.

"You don't have to go," Gerald said.

"Yes," Arnold paused, looking at the ground. His eyes suddenly faced Gerald with a sort of heat he never knew his friend could possess. "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Like a Bullet

**A/N: Please review! It makes me want to update. :D**

The party was noisy and _loud_. People were all around her, shaking her hand and _thanking_ her, asking her questions about being in the military. It was odd enough to get attention after years of being in the background of hundreds of other Marines who were just as normal as her. Now everyone was primping her, as though she was made of glass and she didn't like that. She might have worked in the offices and done immense amount of paper work, but the others didn't know that. Still, Helga smiled when she was supposed to and ate heartily of Sid's and Harold's generosity while she relaxed and talked to everyone.

Phoebe kept texting Gerald to find out where she was but she didn't received any sort of reply. It wasn't until Helga plucked the phone from her friend's hand did the texting stop. Helga tucked it in her back pocket and went for another burger. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. It took a minute for Helga not to fling the person across the room like her training had taught her. Placing her plate down, she shoved the bangs away from her eyes and blinked slightly, already wincing as she stared straight into Lila Sawyer's eyes.

She had grown all the right curves, stayed as delicate as the day they met and looked like a goddess in a little white dress that skimmed her thighs and showed just enough cleavage for guys to look but not stare. Her gorgeous auburn hair was cut short at chin length, straightened and looking amazing. Helga remembered she was wearing plain black pants, nothing special. She also recalled she was wearing her camouflage jacket over her clothes, rolled over her elbows so she looked like a mixed up jigsaw puzzle of clothing.

Helga never felt more ugly against _Arnold's_ girlfriend.

"Helga!" Lila cried warmly, her eyes focused only on her. "You look amazing!"

"Uh, thanks," Helga plastered a smile over her wan features and tried to look happy to see her. They had been together a year. She was in the heart of the only person she ever cared about. "You look pretty fantastic yourself, Lila."

"You are so wonderful for joining the military," Lila smiled. "You know, Stink is in the Army. He said he would be coming to visit soon now that you're in town."

"Let's hope he can get some leave," Helga nodded. "It's... nice to see you, Lila."

"We all thought you went missing," Lila looped her arm through Helga's. "Arnold took it pretty badly. He was so depressed, my dear."

"Phoebe mentioned something about it," Helga wondered how rude it would be considered if she yanked it away from Lila. Too rude from a hero? Was she a hero now? "But I wanted to come back after my four years were over."

"It was your choice," Lila patted her arm. "But Arnold is somewhere around here... Let's look for him."

"Oh, sure, I guess," Helga wondered what was Lila's fascination about her.

In truth, Arnold and Gerald were outside smoking. It was a habit they only brought out when really stressed out. And Arnold was stressed. He didn't know what to do with himself. According to Gerald, boot camp had really sorted Helga out. She looked _gorgeous_ and fit and all the things that a guy could want. Her bad attitude had turned into pleasant sarcasm. There was no trace of her goth stage, though she kind of marched everywhere she walked. It wasn't too noticeable until someone pointed it out. Her hair had gotten longer, almost to her waist and was straight and shiny. Even Gerald couldn't help but admire what she had changed into.

Arnold flicked his cigarette onto the ground and put it out with the heel of his Converse. Sooner or later, he had to face Helga and her new found looks. Would he still have those stomach flips? He couldn't know for sure. Would what was missing with Lila be with Helga? Because as much as he hated to admit it, the relationship he had with Lila had many missing parts they hid with chaste kisses and hand holding and homework. There was no passion between them. Arnold knew it and Lila was in denial about it. Arnold stayed out of convenience and pity, Lila stayed.. well, he wasn't sure why. But it sure wasn't love and he figured that out pretty soon after they started dating a year ago.

Gerald offered him a second cigarette from the pack but Arnold shook his head. What he _did_ know was the way his heart had started to race the moment that he knew that Helga had returned. The Marines? He didn't know if it fit quite right but then again, she had always been rather tough in the first place. How much had she changed?

"Arnold! Here you are, we were looking all over for you," Lila's voice came from the doorsteps. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were avoiding us. Silly boy."

Arnold stared.

"Hey, football head," Helga said, waving weakly.

And then he knew for sure that he was still madly in love with her. Ten years could have passed and the heat that passed between them could have burned down a city. Blue clashed with green as he stared at her, wondering what else had changed beyond the physical. Long straight hair tumbled over her shoulders and jacket. Instead of continuing to stare and pissing off his girlfriend, he coughed and smiled. His arms opened wide and Helga hesitated just a moment before she came into them, like a welcome home. She smelled like something floral. With just a hint of mint which was probably from the gum she was chewing. As much as he didn't want to let go, he pulled away after he caught a smirk from Gerald who was raising an eyebrow. Ever trusting Lila just giggled and tucked a stray hair from her face.

"You look great," Arnold said, falling safe with a generic compliment.

"Thanks," Helga nodded. "Four years in the Marines can do that for you."

"Ever get sent overseas," asked Gerald.

"Actually, no," Helga shook her head. "But I've got a couple friends out there."

"Shit, that's rough," Gerald touched her shoulder.

"I need a drink," Helga grinned suddenly. "Got any beer?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to get you one," Lila said, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks," Helga licked her lower lip and Arnold had to close his eyes to keep from following the path that her little pink tongue made. What was _wrong_ with him? "Budlight sounds good."

"Of course," Lila skittered back into the house. Helga removed her jacket and tossed it aside.

Gerald whistled. "Nice guns!"

"Heh," Helga flexed her arms. "Working out everyday does a body good. And I know how to use 'em too, hair boy."

"Mm Mm, can't believe you were gone for four years, girl," Gerald said. "It's like you never left."

"I guess," Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "How are you guys anyway? I can only get enough info for Phoebes."

"Eh, working and going to school. Nothing interesting," Gerald shrugged. "Can't be as interesting as you."

"I was stationed in Hawaii but I didn't get to see a lot. I was saving every cent I made."

"Why?"

"So I'd have enough bank to make a life out here," Helga _fucking licked her lips again_ and grinned. "I have the idea of getting your girl to move in with me."

"Oh god," Gerald said, busting out in laughter. "She'd love that, really. Her parents are great but making out on their couch is awfully awkward when they're home."

"You mean you can't spend any time in her bedroom," Helga asked, outraged.

"Not even one minute," Gerald sighed. "It's not like we haven't had sex-"

"Don't wanna know about your sex life with my best friend, thank you," Helga said, raising her hands.

"Eh, thank you," Arnold muttered, shaking his head. "He hasn't stopped talking about it since they did it."

"Ew, come on," Helga said, glaring at him.

"Well, I get excited," Gerald said defensively.

"Helga," Lila said, returning with a green bottle. "They didn't have Budlight. I brought you this."

"It's fine," Helga suddenly turned stiff. "I should... ah... get back to the party. Nice talking with you guys."

"I'll show you around," Lila offered.

"Of course," Helga minutely rolled her eyes and Arnold couldn't help but hide his chuckle behind his hand. See ya."

It was late when the party was over and the buses had finished their routes. Everyone started to wind down and leave the party when Helga checked her watch. It was late and she needed to get home and rest if she wanted to get up early and start job searching in the morning. Yawning slightly, she grabbed her jacket from outside and pulled it on while Phoebe jabbered on about something or the other that Helga only had to nod about to make it seem like she was a part of the conversation. Helga finished her beer and made her rounds, saying goodbye. Harold made it his mission to lift her up and hug her tight and call her "Madame Fortress Mommy" in front of everyone. It made her laugh and she pressed a big smack of a kiss on his cheek for it.

"Alright, alright, fat boy! Off," she cried, shoving him off.

"Ehehe," he chuckled, slapping her on the back. "Come by the store and we'll make you a good deal!"

"Sure," Helga patted him on the shoulder. "And if you ever slap me on the back again, I will stab you with your own cooking utensils, 'kay?"

"Oh damn," Harold said, taking a step back. "Yes, Madame Fortress Mommy."

"For some reason, I don't mind that," Helga teased.

The next day, Helga got up early. Dressed in a simple pair of shorts because of the heat and a t-shirt, she poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper, looking for anything that she could do. She circled the jobs she thought wouldn't have her stab things and braided her hair while the radio blared from her phone. She was a little hungover from last night and the coffee wouldn't make it any better. But she just stretched out a little and changed into her U.S.M.C. sweatpants, picked up her keys and shoved her earphones into her phone.

She was going out for a run.

The neighborhood hadn't changed much. The people had. People had gotten older from what she could see. Running down the sidewalk, she ignored stares. She realized that she hadn't changed much and people were recognizing her. But she didn't slow down for anyone. She knew where she was going and no one was stopping her.

It was the weekend.

Arnold would be staying at his grandparent's place.

It was 7:42 in the morning and she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she knocked on the door and waited on the stoop of the boarding house. The door opened behind her. She had long put away her earphones so she could listen to what was going on around her. She looked up from her prone position and saw with a grin that it was Arnold who was answering.

He had definitely grown up from the scrawny looking fucker in high school. He had a broad chest he hadn't bothered covering up and was wearing a pair of old shorts from god knew where. However, at him recognizing Helga on the stoop, he squeaked in embarrassment and hid himself behind the door. Helga thought it adorable and said so with an edge of sarcasm. He winced at that and rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Helga," he said, raking back his wild hair. "But what's up?"

"Well, I decided that I needed a running buddy and since I do live down the street from you, thought you might be up for it."

"At _seven in the morning_," he asked, blinking owlishly at her.

"Hey, it could have been five," Helga pointed out. "I was being nice."

"Nice," he repeated. He checked his watch and sighed. "If you give me ten minutes, I'll be ready, Helga."

"Alright, football head," Helga grinned. "I would have asked someone else but I figured you'd enjoy it more. Especially on a Saturday."

"I hate you," he said flatly. "I've missed you. But I hate you."

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Arnold said, closing the door behind him and walking upstairs.

Oh, he was a _fantastic_ actor as he scampered up the steps of his old bedroom and rushed into the shower like the devil was after him. He rubbed his body with his expensive soap and quickly washed his hair. Wrapping his towel around his head, he ran around his bedroom and picked up a pair of sweatpants off the floor and his favorite t-shirt from his duffel-bag. When he was dressed, his combed his hair and let it do its wild crazy thing while he rushed back down the stairs. He hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes, but Helga would let him have it.

Helga...

Who was sitting on the stoop with long legs stretched out and hair messily braided over her shoulder. Lips were quirked up in a pout. And while he didn't see an ounce of make up on her skin, it was the prettiest skin he wished he could touch. Arnold saw the skinny shoulders she couldn't get rid of no matter how many weights she lifted in PT. He wanted to kiss them, over and over again. He wanted to -

_LILA!_ Oh yes, his girlfriend. He was still with her.

"I'm ready," Arnold said, coughing slightly.

"Took you long enough," Helga reached upward with her arms and stretched, exposing a flash of delicious pale skin. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Arnold replied.

Turned out, he wasn't. He could barely keep up at Helga's pace. She had to slow down and wouldn't stop teasing him either. But he took it in stride as he tried to control his breathing and not **die**_**. **_Helga wouldn't stop grinning at him though, as though she knew something he didn't. Huffing and puffing, they ended up at the park together and collapsed on the grass next to each other. Helga raised her elbow and pressed her head against it while she faced Arnold.

"I'm glad I'm back, you know."

"I'm glad (huff) you're glad. (huff)."

"Don't die on me, football head."

"I'm _trying_."

"It wasn't that bad," Helga said, sitting up. She mopped off the sweat from her face with the edge of her t-shirt and rubbed the back of her shoulders. "I used to run like that, harder, everyday. Had to keep honed like a knife."

"You look like it," Arnold said, closing his eyes and resting on the cold grass. He looked exhausted.

"You haven't asked me a damn thing about the Marines."

"I figure if you want to tell me, you will."

"True," Helga turned to him and nudge his ribs with her shoe. "It's okay to ask though."

"Was it hard?"

"Parts of it," Helga said. "Leaving everyone behind."

"Your parents still live here," Arnold said cautiously.

"Phoebe told me," Helga glanced at him. "She suggested I visit."

"You could," Arnold murmured.

"You're gonna lecture me, football head?"

"Not really," Arnold grinned. "I haven't lectured anyone in years. If people want my advice, they can ask."

"Good man," Helga sighed heavily. "I kind of want to see them. Especially my dad. I want to let him see his daughter."

"I know your dad too well to say he'll be proud," Arnold twiddled his thumbs. He wanted to have something to do. "But he'll want to show you off."

"I won't let him," Helga huffed. She remembered Olga and the piano lessons; and the singing; and the fucking _dancing_. "I'm not Olga."

"No, you're not."

"Is that a compliment or an insult," she asked.

"Compliment," he shrugged. "You've come a long way, Helga. It took … real courage to leave everything behind. I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too," Helga smiled brightly. And there, right in the solar plexus, was the punch in the gut Arnold was waiting for. He returned the smile and wished she was his. "I missed everyone."

"We all missed you. Wondered where you went."

"What was the biggest bet?"

"That you got pregnant by Wolfgang," Arnold held out his hands in surrendered while she frowned and let out a few swears in response. "Hey, he dropped out too!"

"Yeah, but when did I ever show interest in him?"

"You hardly showed interest in anyone, Helga," Arnold looked down at his hands. "People like to talk."

"I know," Helga winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Ready to finish our run," Helga asked, standing up.

"You mean we're not done," he asked weakly. Watching movies and making out with Lila certainly wasn't any sort of work out he realized.

"Nope, loaf. Come on, we've got another mile."

"Oh god, I'm going to die."

"We'll walk the last half mile," she promised.

When Helga dropped him off, he waved her offer of breakfast off and went back into the house with a hug and let her go back to her apartment. Arnold ignored everyone that was talking to him in the boarding house and went upstairs to take a shower.

Even sweaty, she was beautiful. Oh man, he was completely hooked. He looked at his phone and realized he had two text messages from Lila, his official girlfriend, not the gorgeous girl who he gone running with for three miles together. Nope, not her. He read them and sighed heavily. He was so tired of reading the smiley faces she finished her messages with. He was tired of her, to be honest. But now he had a very good reason to break up with her.

But...

What if Helga didn't feel the same way?

He was being terribly selfish.

But it felt _so_ good.

She had sought him out for running. But he lived down the street from her. He needed more information. But he knew it wasn't fair for him to stay with Lila while he tried to figure out his feelings for Helga. Helga, who had her claws deeply rooted in his heart. He sighed and grabbed the remote and turned on his music. Billie Holiday's "I'll Be Seeing You" was playing. He threw his arm over his eyes and fell asleep as music wafted out of his room.

Helga returned back to her apartment to find that she had a missed call and a few messages herself. Nothing important, just people inviting her to go out to eat and such. She felt relaxed and unstressed from the run. She couldn't help but remember the looks that Arnold threw at her. The longing... the _everything_...

But he was Lila and what chance did she have, a sloppy veteran who had no idea what a relationship was? All she knew was flings and such.

But those looks.

How could she be sure?

Helga kicked a box in the corner with her shoe and grunted. Hadn't she given up on the football head years ago? Okay, so maybe she cried about him a few months back but it wasn't serious. She mourned the _idea_ of him, right? Plopping down on her used couch, she sighed, and leaned against the arm rest. He was Lila's and no amount of pouting would change that.

So friends it was.

_Fucking _friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Curious

**A/N: Character development like whoa, peeps. Nothing too great in this chapter but I'm stuck between finals right now and I can't write too much. After the 20th, we'll have more updates if I can hammer out what I want to happen in this story. It'll be 10 chapters, maybe more depending on reviews so if you're anxious for it to be a full, epic story, review! Thanks for everything. **

**Bish-**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Helga was sitting in a chair comfortably, getting her pedicures while she texted Phoebe, talking about the most recent hiccup that Gerald had done. It was petty but Helga was a true friend and sided with her. She sent out a text to Gerald and let him know how he fucked up before she picked out a color for her nails. She went with a pale orange and was finished fifteen minutes later. She paid and tipped well before she left the salon and walked to the grocery store to pick up some food. She was planning on making a nice meal for herself before she caught up on Kitchen Nightmares. She just had a _thing_ for Gordon Ramsey and no one would convince her otherwise.

The summer was sweltering and humid, keeping Helga in small denim shorts and tank tops. She tucked her hair back in a sweeping ponytail and entered the store, enjoying the sweet, sweet cool air conditioning.

She received a text message from Gerald who profusely thanked her for the gossip and she grinned as she tossed in some kale into her cart. She couldn't be fussed to care too much about her friend's problems. Just like when Arnold confessed his wanting to break up with Lila. She explained to him bluntly that if he didn't want to be with the broad, he should adjust his _cohones_ and dump her. Helga couldn't understand why he was so not interested in his girlfriend of a year. She assumed it was her too sweet demeanor and innocence.

Helga wiped the sweat from her upper lip and sighed heavily. It wasn't her business to suddenly wonder about Arnold Shortman's relationship problems when she was so woefully single. Phoebe had offered to set her up with a friend or two of hers but she declined. If anything, she wasn't up to getting set up and what if the dude was a total dweeb? Gerald had suggested internet dating and while Helga had set up an account, the only hits she got were from losers who were looking to get into her pants. So that was a bust. Arnold had been surprisingly tight lipped about the whole thing and shrugged, looking as though the topic wasn't something he wished to discuss. Probably because he was stuck in a relationship he didn't want.

Helga tossed in some other things and grabbed a case of bottled water before she went to the cashier where she waited for a good twenty minutes and paid and left the store. She opened the door to her apartment and stuck everything in the fridge before she stripped off her sweaty clothes and slipped into her bed, blissfully free of anything on her body for a nap.

Hours later, she woke up in a daze and yawned loudly, stretching until her bones cricked. She picked up a long t-shirt from the floor and slid it on before heading to the kitchen to make some food. Heating up a burrito in the microwave, she turned on the television and got to cooking for later that night. The A/C was on full blast and even though it caused her to wince a bit, it was much better than suffering the hot, humid air of summer outside. While the food cooled down, she took a very quick shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed her teeth, did all the things she needed to do.

Helga picked up her cell phone and realized that she had a text message from Arnold who was asking her about Lila again. With a heavy sigh, she tossed the phone on the couch and grunted. What could she do? It wasn't her business but she was still... kind of crushing on him? It wasn't the silly love thing she used to feel when she was a kid, she just... yeah.

H: You should probably already break up with her if you're already sick of her.

A: I'm not sick of her, Helga. I just...

H:Sick. Of. Her. You can totally tell.

A: Helga, that's just mean.

H: So is leading her on.

A: I don't want to hurt her.

H: Then stay with her, lie to her. Come on, football head. We're not in high school anymore.

The next couple of weeks were a blur, what with Phoebe moving into the apartment and them sharing a room. While Phoebe was a very neat person, Helga liked to leave her clothes on the ground for convenience, she had to change her ways. Both the girls enjoyed living together and threw little sleepovers with the guys sometimes but mostly, they enjoyed the pool where they went swimming almost every day.

Helga was lucky enough to find a part-time job at a local bookstore. She wanted to work at the grocery store but they weren't hiring. It paid more and gave better hours. However, the bookstore was income and she was grateful for the position. For now, she had to just stick it out until her loans came in and she'd be okay.

Coming into the apartment, exhausted from putting away books and dealing with customers, she barely made it back to the apartment in the heat. The buses were lacking in A/C and she had to suffer through it in a long-sleeve button down shirt in lavender and black slacks. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she got off the bus at her stop and walked a few blocks to her apartment, where she went upstairs and opened the door to find Phoebe and Gerald heatedly making out like there was no tomorrow. Rolling her eyes, she slammed the door closed and watched with relish to see Phoebe flail so hard she fell off the couch. Gerald glared at Helga before he helped up his girlfriend from the ground.

"Oh, Helga, I thought you wouldn't be back until late," Phoebe said nervously.

"Sent me home early," Helga yawned. "Listen, just make out in the room next time so I don't have to see it? Put a sock on the doorknob and I won't disturb you guys."

"So you don't mind," Phoebe asked plaintively.

"Of course not," Helga waved a hand dismissively in their direction. "I'm hoping when I get a boy up in this place, you'll scram. Criminy, Phoebes."

"Okay," Phoebe said shyly. "We were going to go get some ice cream. Would you like to come along?"

"Maybe next time," Helga rubbed her neck. "What I need now is a nice cold dip in the pool."

"The neighbors and their many, many children are trying to drown themselves in it," Gerald commented.

"Damn it," Helga growled. "Wonderful. Fine, I'm taking a shower. I'll see you guys later. Bring me a banana split."

"Of course Helga," Phoebe said, grinning wildly. "Can't get rid of that _ice cream_ craving."

"So help me, Phoebes, I will punch you."

"Not if I can help it," Gerald interrupted.

"Psh, I could take you, Hair Boy. Now shoo. I'm taking a bath."

Once she was sure they were gone, Helga started to undress in the kitchen while she got a nice cold drink. She removed her slacks and tossed them in her hamper for dirty laundry and took her beer into the bath, pieces of clothing falling as she took every few steps. She turned on the cold water in the bathtub and added some bubble bath before she let the hot water pour in. The temperature would be perfect by the time it filled up. A knock on the door had her leave the tub unattended. Robing herself, she opened the door to reveal Arnold looking miserable.

"I did it."

"Oh, shit. Ya did?"

"I broke up with her," Arnold rubbed his eyes.

"Come on in," Helga sighed, opening the door. "I'll get you a beer."

While Arnold walked in, Helga went into the bathroom and turned off the water. She turned on the shower quickly and washed her hair as fast as possible before she stepped out and dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. She combed her hair quickly and walked back into the living room where Arnold was sitting on the couch, the same couch that Phoebe and Gerald were making out on only an hour ago. Helga sighed and sat down next to him, holding out a beer that she opened with her calloused hands. He took it weakly and drank in heaving gulps. He made a face but thanked Helga for the beer.

"It's fine, Arnold. Now tell me what happened."

"Why?"

"Why not," Helga raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Military life had taught her she had to look her very best, especially on inspections. Her unibrow had left second inspection for good. "I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Yeah, sorry," Arnold rubbed his face. "We broke up."

"I got that," Helga touched his shoulder gently. "Just... what happened? You look miserable."

"I called her," Arnold tapped his short fingernail against the glass bottle. "And she was talking about going camping together, something I've been wanting to do for ages. But she thought I just... I just wanted to …"

"Sleep with her," Helga offered.

"Yeah," Arnold frowned. "If it would have happened, great. But that wasn't my plan. I wanted to teach her how to fish and do all those silly things couples do."

"The romantic, aren't you," Helga smiled faintly.

"I guess," Arnold glanced at her.

Her hair was dripping with water from the quick shower she had taken. He had heard her and couldn't help but imagine the water sluice down her slightly tanned skin, wondering where the droplets would cling to. He suddenly felt better being in her environment and while her brisk demeanor was anything to go by, he was stuck loving someone who wouldn't love him back. But he knew that he was terribly unhappy with Lila. It just hurt to lose the only person that cared about you in such an immediate way. He regretted breaking Lila's heart and considered going back to her, just so he wouldn't be alone right now. But he knew it was stupid and he would just feel the same way hours after he would have done it. The right decision had been made. It was just a tough one. Helga's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Want some take out," she asked him, getting up from the couch. "Phoebes and Geraldo are out for ice cream and probably won't be back for hours. You look like you could use a good meal I can't cook right now. Too tired."

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry, Helga. You just got back from work, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't help a friend," Helga placed a hand on her hip and leaned heavily against it. "So take out or you take me out to dinner?"

"I can do that."

"I was joking, I'm too tired."

"I'll go out and bring something," Arnold suggested.

"Just sit down, shut the fuck up and get comfortable."

"You're being nice," Arnold teased.

"I would have sold my soul if the military didn't own it, football-head."

"You thinking about doing another four-year stint," Arnold asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Helga picked up her cell phone. "I'm ordering Chinese, sound good?"

"That's fine."

While Helga ordered and gave up her credit card number, Arnold mused over the fact that Helga was considering going away again for another four years. He knew he could take it. She wasn't his girlfriend by far and she fit the military well. But he also knew with his heart that he would miss her terribly and would do anything to visit her. But what if she found a brash, good-looking Marine who was higher up than her? Who could help her rise up the ranks and make her into a successful person? He couldn't compete against that.

Arnold was worried now. He knew he was desperately, irrevocably in love with Helga and wasn't able to confess just yet when she had come back out of the blue to surprise them all with her plans. She had been gone for four long years and now was the talk of the town. The gang was even heading to the beach the next week to celebrate her return. But while she was very popular now, she disliked hanging out with too many people at the same time. She liked her time alone or spending her hours with Phoebe and the guys.

Arnold looked up to see that Helga had wrapped a towel around her head and rubbed vigorously before she dropped the towel in the laundry basket. Her hand was still on her phone, reading her text messages that were probably from him. He had panicked when he broke up with Lila and had texted her to find out if he had made a mistake. But she hadn't answered so he went to her apartment to talk. Now that he realized how stupid he had been, he was very embarrassed. To the point where he wanted to leave.

"I think I should probably leave," Arnold said, looking upset.

"What, why," Helga asked, surprised. "I just ordered food!"

"I just feel like an idiot."

"Because you what...?"

"Came here. I look like a food."

"I'm your friend, doi."

"But-"

"Listen, football-head. You're overreacting. Let the food get here and if you still want to leave, I'll kick you out and eat all the food."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Time was healing, that's what what Helga always believed and as Arnold explained what happened as he chowed down on orange chicken, she knew it was true. The poor guy had blurted it out during her tentative acceptance of going camping and had her in tears in seconds. She was _ever so confused_ of why they were breaking up and wanted explanations. But Arnold just kept repeating he was sorry and that he couldn't continue what was going on between them.

He was so dejected, Helga couldn't help but pat his arm consolingly. She felt so bad for the guy. In her mind, she kept telling her it was just pity. It wasn't anything else. Just freakin' pity. Her cell phone rang and she rushed over to pick it up. It was Phoebe.

"Hey, shortstack. How's it hanging. Oh? Well, Arnold's over. Yeah, you heard? Well, he needs some comfort I guess. Oh. Well, k."

"Everyone knows," Arnold asked sadly. His face looked so upset.

"Yep," she popped the 'p' and went back to sitting next to him. "Phoebes and Geraldo are getting a room for the night by the beach. They'll be back in the morning if you wanna crash on the couch."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go home."

"It's okay, Arnold."

"Wait," he paused. "You've... never called me Arnold before."

"Yes, I have. You just didn't notice," Helga shrugged. "Anyway, things will blow over and you'll live. This hurts right now but you'd be miserable if you were stuck with Lila."

"Yeah, I guess," Arnold pouted. Helga internally squealed and resisted the urge to kiss it away.

"Stop being such a wuss."

"I can't help it, I still love her a little," Arnold looked up at her with pleading eyes. "And I don't know what to do."

"Arnold, come here," Helga sighed. She pulled him in for an embrace.

Arnold was unsure and stiff at her awkward hug but knew it was the best he could hope for. Helga wasn't a very compassionate person when it came to showing emotions even though she was the kindest person he knew, in her own way of course. She smelled of citric, of oranges and lemons. Breathing deep, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and relaxed minutely.

"It's okay, football-head," she murmured. "There'll be someone else in your life that won't irritated the fuck out of you."

"How do you know," he said, muffled.

"Because you're a great guy," Arnold raised an eyebrow at that. "And you're not that bad looking. Better than Gerald anyway. He got lucky with Phoebe, honestly."

"You're different," Arnold stated. "From before."

"I grew up," Helga explained. "Had to find something to care about to make it through boot camp and everything else. I chose my friends."

"It suits you," he replied. "A lot more than the cantankerous little demon we knew so well."

"I like that word," Helga chuckled. "No, I had to grow up and get out there. Now I'm not so quick to turn to cruelty. Unless provoked."

"I like it."

"Glad you do," Helga stood up from the couch suddenly. "I'm going to comb my hair. Put on Netflix and find something good."

"Got it."


End file.
